


Lust Talk

by definitely_cute



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_cute/pseuds/definitely_cute
Summary: You, Ten and Kun have been roommates for a little while and best friends for years. What happens when you start seeing them differently?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Ten

You feel in trouble. You are in trouble. You have been in trouble since the day you decided to move in with your friends, Kun and Ten. While having to pay less for rent, since the rent is split in three, it proved to actually be a very bad idea. Since you moved in this house, you can’t stop thinking of wanting them in the worst way. The three of you have been friends for years, what is wrong with you? But –in your defense– it’s not only your fault. It’s theirs too. Walking around the house half naked, like there is not a female presence there and all, sometimes, even though it turns you on, you can’t help but think that they don’t see you as a woman, but just as a friend, and that doesn’t fail to hurt you a little bit, even though it shouldn’t hurt you at all. All this time, you were in a pure friendship. What has changed now?

Today was another normal day, with you chilling with Ten in his room. You both were watching videos of him practicing a new choreography. He said, he really needed your opinion on whether they looked good or not. He is a professional dancer and he shouldn’t be asking your opinion as he knows that you danced terribly, but he always valued your opinion and you knew that. And he knows you’ll always tell him the truth and only the truth, even if it’s harsh. But why did he have to show you those sexy moves of his, you’ll never know. He definitely wants to tease his audience through his moves, and he’s doing a great job at teasing you now. There is this part of the clip where he raises his t-shirt and he shows a bit of his abs that has your eyes widening and a blush gracing your features. And, of course, that didn’t escape Ten’s attention. The video ended, and he turned to look at you, waiting for your evaluation on his video.

“So, how was it?” Ten asked, full of anticipation. You didn’t know what to say. You knew he was good already, but every time you see his videos, he never ceases to amaze you. This time you think of pranking him though. After all that teasing, not that he knows he’s affecting you in that way, he deserves a prank.

“Ten, I don’t really know how to put this,” you started off with your signature poker face.

“You are a good dancer, we all know that. But I can’t help but feel like there’s something missing in this video,” you felt a little bad seeing his heart sink at your comment, but since you started it, there’s no turning back.

“Like what? What’s the part you didn’t like?” he asked with a serious look.

“I’m not sure. Could it be that it was the whole choreography? I mean, you could change one part, and then it would feel like it’s out of place once you see the choreography in its full version…” Ten looks puzzled, but soon after the realization hits him, he seems to feel so sad, like you just shattered all his dreams. You feel bad about it, and you think you teased him enough, so you finally decide on telling him the truth. So, while you’re both lying on your bellies in front of the laptop, and he has his head in his arms, you go closer to him and tell him the truth.

“I was joking. It was awesome. Never change a thing,” he turns to you with wide eyes and finds your smiling face looking at him.

“You little…” he doesn’t know how to call you, but he’s really relieved and you can see it on his face. One of those charming smiles that reaches all the way to his eyes, and you can’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach. He’s dazzling.

“So, you were just playing with me huh? Now you’ll see,” he says with a smirk, gets on his knees next to you, and starts tickling you. He knows damn well how ticklish you are, and you can’t help but start laughing like a maniac. You turn on your back soon, so you can try and fight Ten off of you. While you were struggling to get him off you, he suddenly fell on top of you and finally stopped tickling you.

“How was it? And please tell me the truth,” Ten said again with a full smile, his face very close to yours and his breath fanning your face. Does he really not see the effect he has on you? Is he that ignorant?

“Beautiful,” you answer and his eyes, travel down, to stay fixed on your lips, while you say that word. You see the movement and a blush is instantly covering your cheeks.

“Yeah, beautiful,” he mutters in a whisper, his eyes still fixed on your lips that now seem too dry, so your tongue slips out to wet them. That’s all it took to –unintentionally– break Ten and for him to finally close the small gap between your lips.

Is this really happening? You ask yourself. His lips are moving against yours and all you can feel is small jolts of electricity through your body but you’re still frozen. You finally leave all restraint go, and it’s time for you to finally respond his kiss. It’s all lips against lips and you don’t feel you can be more satisfied by that, until you feel his tongue on your lower lip, asking for entrance. You moan, and grant him his entrance. His tongue starts exploring every inch of your wet cavern. He reluctantly stops kissing you, so both of you can take a small intake of oxygen. You slowly open your eyes, and find a Ten looking down at you. Disheveled hair –definitely your piece of work–, pupils dilated, and lips swollen and glistening with your combined saliva. He looks so hot and ethereal you can’t stop staring. Is this really happening? Are you really making out with your best friend?

Even the thought of Ten being your best friend doesn’t get you out of this trance, so the second you have taken the oxygen you need, you are the one kiss him and he responds as desperately as you kissed him. He clearly enjoys it too, and you’re sure of it the moment he lets out a moan, a moan that you feel down south. He breaks the nth kiss, and a small smirk graces his lips.

“Well, look who is a good kisser,” he says and you can’t help but scoff.

“Did you think I wasn’t?” you ask, eager to know what he thought till now.

“Well, I always thought you sucked, but I guess I was wrong,” he answers playfully and you can’t help but show him your tongue in a playful manner. The next second, your tongue was being sucked by him, continuing your make out session. But now he is also having a hand under your shirt, cold fingers grazing your skin and leaving a hot trail on the places he touches, all the way to your breasts. You moan at the sensation and as his body is on top of yours, you feel his hard-on on your thigh. Eager to help him, you move your thigh to give him the friction he needs, but instead, he just keeps your thigh down.

“Not yet,” he rasps.

“I have so many things to do to you,” Ten says and you feel even wetter than before, if that’s even possible. He gets on his knees on top of you, and he takes off his t-shirt, revealing the six pack you’ve seen time and time before, but never ceases to make you drool. He throws his shirt on the floor next to the bed and on instinct, you run your fingers through his upper body and he shudders to the sensation. He is looking at you expectantly and you sit up hastily to take off your shirt and throw it on the floor next to Ten’s.

He takes in your appearance like that. You’re looking innocently up at him, with swollen lips and these perky breasts and he only thinks how many things he wants to do to you tonight.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and you can’t help but let your cheeks redden with the sudden confession. When he sees how bashful you are, he throws himself back on your neck and starts leaving a trail of wet kisses. Once he finds that spot under your right ear that makes you moan out loud, you can feel the smirk that grows on his lips. That’s the place where he bites and licks and the place where he concentrates on. Hearing your moans is like music to his ears and he really doesn’t understand why he feels like that for his best friend, or why you’re not stopping him. But, all caution flew out of the window the second the two of you started kissing.

After he’s satisfied with the mark on your neck, he starts moving lower with a trail of butterfly kisses that leads to the valley of your chest. The butterfly kisses turn into open-mouthed ones, and feeling this, you moan out loud, that even the neighbors will know. Imagine what will happen when Ten gets inside you. Suddenly you feel Ten’s hands taking off your bra. When did he even open it? Lost in the sensation, you didn’t even realize that. He takes a bit of time to appreciate your naked now bosom and if his smile is any indication, then he really likes what he sees. He comes back down on you and leaves open-mouthed kisses to your left breast while his fingers are playing with your left nipple.

“Ten,” you whisper his name, lost in the pleasure, and the same time, he’s biting down on your left breast, next to your hard nipple, sure to leave a mark. Then he’s giving the bitten place a lick and when he sees that it started turning that purplish blue, he’s satisfied, so he’s moving to the nipple next to the mark and takes it to his mouth, making you a moaning mess. You arch your back and be bites it softly that you hiss in slight pain. Your hand flies up to his hair to keep him in place, and he’s more than happy to stay there until he decides to give the same attention to the other nipple.

You feel you’re out of your mind, but being like this with Ten feels so right. It’s the first time you feel like this in the hands of a man. Maybe it’s because Ten knows well what he’s doing, maybe it’s because it feels ‘forbidden’ and the ‘forbidden’ feels better in a way, but it feels so good, you don’t want to stop and Ten seems to have no intention of stopping either.

He’s been treating you so well, and you still haven't done anything for him yet. So you decide to keep one hand in his hair and move the other one down to his crotch. A move that makes him let out a moan and he starts thrusting in your hand, looking for some relief in the palm of your hand. He’s moaning because of the sensation and you can’t help but think you’ve been through enough foreplay, so you try to get your hand through his sweatpants and his boxers, hot fingers touching the hard rod. You can tell he really enjoys the touch, because he leaves your chest and starts moaning louder and continues thrusting in your palm, making the precum of his head spread in your hand. Knowing that a touch like that turns him on so much and it’s coming from you, you can’t help but let a grin out. Everything is so hot, you can’t wait any longer, so you push him away. He looks at you puzzled, until he sees you taking off the rest of your clothes and finally takes the message.

When both of you are fully undressed he comes back on top of you to see your face fixed on his big dick. He smirks and slowly opens your legs to see you wet and glistening with your own wetness. So he goes down on you, and licks a stripe from your slit to your clit that has you moaning at the sensation. Next thing you know, a finger is inside you, sliding easily because you’re that wet, and you moan as it goes in and out, picking a pace and adding a second one to stretch you. You’re mewling at the sensation when he touches that sweet spot of yours and you arch your back. You are so close to cumming, but you never really get to it, because the asshole on top of you took his fingers out. You’re about to whine in frustration but your action is cut short, when you see him taking his fingers in your mouth and licking your juices off of them. God, that’s so sexy.

“You don’t get to cum without me,” he says sternly and you are reminded that he most likely is painfully hard by now. You’re also more turned on when he uses that stern tone on you. You bite your lower lip and it seems that the action itself has turned him on even more than he was before, so he decides to take your lips in another kiss and the head of his cock is finally touching your entrance. When he gets through your opening, both of you gasp. You due to the pleasant stretch and he because of how tight you feel around him. When he is finally fully inside you and you can’t help but feel full with his big dick. He doesn’t move, he lets you get used to his length inside of you and waits for you to say the word.

“Please move,” you say, even though you already feel breathless and he finally heeds your command. He starts out slowly, with sharp and hard thrusts that have you moaning your friend’s name out loud. Now you’re sure all the neighbors have heard your moans. He also lets grunts come out of his mouth as he’s trying to bring you both to the edge. His pace becomes faster and faster and he never fails to hit that spot that makes you cry out in pleasure and your back arch and once he realizes he hit the best place, he hits only that place so he can make you come faster. Your nails are making their own painting on his back and he hisses because of the feeling.

The only sounds that you actually hear is Ten’s skin against yours, the sounds of your kisses and his grunts that sound as a beautiful melody in your ears. Everything else is white noise, so you don’t even hear the door open and close, which signals that Kun is finally home. But Ten does hear it and he smirks, a smirk that you fail to notice.

“Fuck,” he curses loudly and you know he’s close to his completion. But you’re close as well.

“Baby, I’m close,” he announces breathlessly and you’re trying to tell him you’re close too but with his pace and his rough thrusts you don’t know if you will be able to make a coherent sentence to tell him that you’re close too, since he’s been hammering your sweet spot non-stop. Tears form in your eyes and your moans become impossibly loud because the man on top of you doesn’t seem to want to show mercy anytime soon.

“I-I’m close too,” you finally stutter and you curse. You clench around him and it you feel impossibly full with his length inside you. His pace is unrelenting and he has lots of stamina. His thrusts are still hard and you can’t help it and you start calling out his name like a mantra. You finally let go and you see stars and he continues moving to extend your orgasm.

With a grunt and a whisper of your name, he stills and comes inside you which makes you mewl loudly at the sensation of the fullness inside you. Ten collapses on top of you, crushing you with his weight as you both try to catch your breaths. You feel content and you smile tiredly at the man on top of you. A smile he mirrors as soon as he sees it. When he pulls out of you and falls on the bed next to you, you try to get up.

“Where are you going?” he asks, not expecting you to get up and leave after having sex with him.

“To my room,” you answer and you’re ready to get up but he stops you, by pulling you by your wrist.

“Sleep here,” he commands and you nod and lie back down at his side. Not because you’re a cuddler, but because your legs feel like jelly and you might fall when you try to get up from his bed. He pulls you in his embrace and you fall asleep a few minutes later.

When you wake up the next morning, in your best friend’s bed, the realization that you slept with him last night hits you full force. What will happen now? How awkward is this? What will you say to Kun? You didn’t hear him come in, but what if he heard something? Or what if Ten told him? What if Ten doesn’t care about it? Was it a onetime thing or is something that is going to be something regular? But most importantly, what did you want it to be? Not that you would mind it being a onetime thing though, but still, you need to talk about whatever this was. You get up and get dressed. When you look at yourself in the mirror you see the marks Ten left on your neck and breasts. You don’t pay much attention on them though and when you’re ready you leave ten’s room and you go straight to the kitchen where Ten makes breakfast. That’s a weird sight to see. The one who usually makes breakfast for everyone is Kun, and somewhere inside you, you doubt that Ten is a good cook. He sees you come in the kitchen and gives you a big smile.

“Good morning,” he says happily and offers you a seat near him. You take your seat and watch Ten when he cooks.

“Since when do you cook?” you ask, still not used to the picture of Ten above a stove.

“What do you mean? I’ve cooked for you before,” he says incredulously and you can’t help but roll your eyes. Well at least, the morning after sex with Ten doesn’t feel awkward. You two bicker all the time.

“Of course you have. It was milk with cereals and you put the milk first,” you answer and you point out his mistake because everyone should know that the cereals always go first in the bowl.

“Then don’t eat my pancakes,” he answers hastily and sticks out his tongue. You can’t help but laugh at his childish antics and he looks at you with an affectionate smile, as he always does. The door to Kun’s bedroom opens wide and a blue-haired Kun with disheveled hair and a sleepy face steps out the door and into the kitchen. Yesterday, his hair was brown and not blue, and this blue hair seems to be doing things to you. You’ve seen changes on his hair color from time to time. Blond, brown, grey, pink, but now, your favorite color is blue. Kun give you and Ten a greeting and a smile that graces his dimples and makes your heart race unbeknownst to him, of course.

“That smells nice. Weirdly,” Kun says, and takes a seat next to you and watches Ten cook as well.

“I swear, if it’s tasty, it’s definitely going to have poison in it,” you remark and Kun lets out a husky laugh, and nods, agreeing with you.

“That blue hair looks really good. It suits you,” you finally comment and he gives you a smile which turns to a smirk too fast. “I’ll let you pull it. Just save your next time for me. Ten seemed to enjoy it too much last night,” he whispers in your ear and then bites your earlobe, sending Goosebumps throughout your whole body, while Ten has his back turned to the two of you. So he knows. He heard the two of you. Not that you mind though. And you don’t mind going into Kun’s bed next time.

“I can’t join you for breakfast, I have to go,” Kun announces after giving you a wink and leaves the kitchen so he can get ready to leave.


	2. Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hot night you spent with Ten, now it's Kun's turn to get what he wants.

A few days have passed and nothing has changed in your house. Everything is the same and thank god it’s not awkward, you think. You’d work in the morning, then go back home and rest. Movie night is a must every Friday for you, Ten, and Kun and everything is normal, like you and Ten never had sex. And Kun never said anything again after that morning in the kitchen.

You were too happy to be home after the hard work today at the office. You’re the intern and the other people in the office tend to give you bigger loads of work, but you don’t complain, knowing that your internship ends soon and you will leave this shitty workplace, since it’s not a place you would like to work at forever. When you go inside your house, you know no one else is going to be there, since Ten is at the dance studio and Kun is probably with his friend Dejun, making music. It’s nice to be alone after all this workload where you didn’t even have time to think. You take off your heels and throw them in the middle of the living room, thinking you will pick them up later and before the guys are home. You run to the bathroom, not bothering to go to your room to get new clothes because you know the boys won’t be back until two hours later, as usual. So who cares about walking around the house in your towel?

So you hop into the shower and you don’t pay any mind to the door that opens and closes, indicating that someone’s home with you.

You walk out of the shower thirty minutes later, with a towel around your body, and another towel –a smaller one– on your hand, which moves over your hair, trying to dry it. When you reach the living room you gasp and take a step back, definitely not expecting seeing Kun sprawled on the couch, and turning his attention to you when he hears your gasp.

“When did you get home?” you ask, still startled after seeing him home, while you thought you were all alone. You didn’t even hear him come in.

“Must be ten minutes,” he answers and his eyes move to take a look over your figure and that’s when you’re reminded you’re standing in front of him with only your towel covering your body and droplets over it, since you didn’t even bother drying it.

“Sorry. I’ll just go put some clothes on,” you say and a blush covers your features. A blush that gets easily noticed by Kun, but you’re too busy mentally hitting yourself to notice that. You move hastily to your room so you can get dressed, until your hear him say your name and you automatically stop on your tracks. You hear movement behind you and soon enough, Kun stands too close to you. You feel his hot breath on your neck and you leave a shaky breath, already feeling hot because of the man behind you.

“You don’t have to,” he whispers huskily, plump lips grazing your jugular, and then pressing on that place, leaving butterfly kisses that are enough to send jolts of electricity throughout your body. You let out a moan, feeling his lips on your neck and it was more than enough to stir him up and to continue assaulting your neck with kisses that become wetter and wetter as time passes. And you become wet too.

Soon enough, he turns your face to the side with one hand, takes a look at your parted lips and finally kisses them. He closes the small gap between your lips and his lips feel so soft, you melt in his kiss in an instant. His other arm wraps around your body and his body touches the back of yours. And that’s the moment you feel his hardness on your lower back. You leave a small moan, and knowing you make him feel like that excites you even more. You turn around to face him properly without breaking your kiss. Your hands wrap around his neck as your fingers comb though his blue hair. His left hand reaches to the back of your thigh and reaches up, to stop on your naked buttcheek under the towel. He squeezes it, making you gasp, and takes the opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth. You moan in your kiss as he roams the inside of your mouth with his tongue. Your lungs are soon out of air and you pull his hair as a signal. He hisses in slight pain, but takes the message and parts your lips with one bite on your lower lip.

You open your eyes to find a Kun with eyes still closed. He seems quite breathless and his lips are parted and swollen. His eyes open slowly and he still takes in your appearance. Hair still damp, no makeup on your face, swollen and thoroughly bitten lips and your towel wrapped around you that he thinks shouldn’t stay on for much longer. He puts both his hands under your thighs and lifts you up easily, which makes you squeal, as you witness for the first time how strong he is even though he doesn’t really seem like that. Soon enough you hiss, when he moves the both of you and you feel the cold wall against your back.

“I am thinking of fucking you against the wall,” he confesses with a low voice and his words make you even more turned on that you’re supposed to be. You feel his clothed hardness between your legs and you’re sure you’ve left a wet spot on his pants, since you feel wetter and wetter as the moments pass. You try to move against his erection for some friction and he hisses and moans at the sensation of your heat on top of his erection. He tightens his grip on your hips to stop your movements and you do stop.

“Kun, don’t just say it, do it,” you mutter with a small voice while he starts kissing your neck again but with wetter kisses. He soon bites on your jugular and then licks the place which soon starts to turn purplish blue, indicating the first mark, courtesy of Qian Kun. He looks at his first mark on you with a smile of satisfaction and then he registers your words.

“Kinky. What if Ten walks into the house and the first thing he sees is me fucking you?” he asks with a smirk plastered on his face. You both know he wouldn’t mind that though. He’s a kinky little bastard. You answer with a smile and a rise of you eyebrow which he knows all too well. He knows you know him too well as well.

“Since it’s our first time together, I want privacy,” he confesses and starts taking the both of you to his room. When you get inside, he closes the door with a kick and throws you on the bed like you’re a lifeless doll. You seem to like the way he’s rough with you and he notices it, so it only spurs him on and makes him want to be rougher with you.

As you settle on the bed, Kun notices your womanhood, which is uncovered now, after Kun threw you on the bed like that. His eyes are trained on your heat and you can’t help but feel too shy under his hungry gaze on your most private part.

“Don’t just stand there, strip,” you order and you catch Kun off guard. He chuckles and flashes you a dimpled smile which has your heart stop for a second. But he still heeds your command and starts taking his clothes, starting from his hoodie. Your eyes take in his toned chest and abs, and reach down to his happy trail and you can’t help but bite your lip as your eyes are trained on his sexy body. Soon later, Kun takes off his pants and your eyes widen when you look at his prominent bulge. He seems to be gifted and it makes you anticipate what’s coming next even more.

“Like what you see?” your roommate asks and you’re quick to answer truthfully, with a nod.

“Can you come here? I need you,” you command again and he seems like he’s not eager to follow any more of your commands.

“No, baby girl, I do whatever I want,” he answers and you shudder when you hear the pet name.

“Yes sir,” you answer with a provocative voice and you think you hit bull’s eye when you see him still and look at you with a hungry look. He takes off his boxers and comes to you with a predatory look in his eyes which is incredibly hot and sexy and you can’t help biting your lip at the sight. He takes off the towel that was still covering your body and you didn’t even notice where he threw it, as you were watching him as he relished on finally seeing your fully naked body. He bends down again and starts kissing your lips one more time. It’s a clash of teeth and tongue, but it still feels so hot, you’re getting dripping wet as time passes. And, of course Kun knows already. He starts kissing lower, from your neck, where he creates a second mark right next to the first one, down to your collarbones where he creates another one, which is going to stay there for a while, since he bit the place too hard, but you still found pleasure through the pain. His palms are on your bosom, where he kneads and massages, as his wet kisses come lower, to the valley between your breasts. He kisses and licks, seeing how much you enjoy it, if your moans aren’t any indication.

“Ah, Kun,” you call out his name and he seems to like hearing it, when he bites on the place he was kissing and your moans are even louder than before. His right hand goes lower, and reaches your most private part. You jolt at his first touch at your entrance and he lets out a chuckle as he sees the way you react with the smallest touch of his on your skin. He feels the wetness and gives you a satisfied smile.

His two fingers come up and at your mouth. You know what to do and you open your mouth eagerly to let his fingers in, so you can wet them. You suck on them happily, as you would do if this was his long cock. He takes a deep breath when he sees you suck his fingers like that and when your eyes lock, you give him the most innocent look you can muster and he curses under his breath, and his cock twitches. He retracts his fingers from your mouth and lowers them down to your entrance when he plunges them both in without a warning and you scream in pleasure already. He starts plunging his fingers into your tight heat with a fast pace and you moan his name loudly. If this man knows how to move his fingers like that, what will he do with his penis? Soon, he finds your g spot and he starts abusing that spot with his long and thick fingers. You scream silently and you know that soon you’re going to come, if he continues in this unrelenting pace.

“You like that, baby girl?” he asks with a deep voice that has your heart doing somersaults. You are really attracted to him. Just as attracted you are to Ten.

“Yes, Kun,” you yell and his other hand hits your thigh, which has you gasping in pain, but still turns you on so much.

“What did you call me?” he asks and his fingers stop moving, making you let out a whine. That is when you remember. He wants you to call him sir. You swallow and you look down at him with a blush covering your cheeks.

“Y-Yes sir,” you stutter and he gives you a pleased smile, which all too soon turns into a smirk. He starts moving his fingers again, in a faster pace than before, even though he was fast enough already. You start moaning loudly and the neighbors must have realized already that you’re having sex. Soon enough you’re about to come and you are screaming due to the pleasure of Kun’s fingers inside you.

“I-I’m about to-” but Kun stops and takes his fingers off of you as you’re ready to hit your peak and find your release. You whine at him, as you’re too needy right now and he just denied your orgasm. The fingers that were plunged in your heat till a few seconds ago, found their place in his mouth, as he’s tasting your fluids and lets a moan out at the taste.

“Wanna cum baby girl? You have to earn it,” he says with a hoarse voice that could make any woman’s panties drop. He moves up the bed and takes his place on the bed, with his back on the bed’s headboard. He pats his thighs and beckons you to come closer which you eagerly do. On shaky legs, you straddle him, each leg on his sides. But you think of teasing him, so instead of trying to get him inside you –even though you really need it– you start riding his sturdy thigh instead. You start spreading your wetness on his right thigh and moan loudly at the friction as he’s watching you with an amused smile. He lets you do your thing for a minute until he stops your movement abruptly and when you look at his face, he looks at you with a serious, domineering look. A smack lands on your butt and you yelp in pain.

“If you continue doing that, you will not come at all tonight,” he threatens and it looks like he means every word.

“Yes sir,” you say surrendering to him and he gives you a satisfied smile. You gulp and you finally rise your hips, you take the tip of his thick cock to your entrance and you lower yourself slowly, trying to take inch by inch. He grunts at your tightness and his head hits the headboard and he closes his eyes at the sensation of your tight heat engulfing his thick dick. It stretches you a lot and you think you can feel every vein on his penis. You put your hands on his chest and moan loudly and you’re still lowering yourself until you’re in balls deep. You stand still for a while, as you try to get used to his member inside you. You’re clenching around him and he lets out another grunt of pleasure. You’re already out of breath and you haven’t even started moving. He feels big and hard and you want to bask in the feeling of his cock inside of you. Soon later, you start moving slowly on top of him, taking your time. You moan loudly, and Kun just watches you, taking in your pleasured face. As time passes, you start moving faster and soon enough, the tip of Kun’s cock touched that pleasure button that makes you scream. And you do scream the second this place is touched. But you also dig your fingernails on his chest, making him hiss.

“Oh, baby girl, you’re doing so well,” he praises, as he starts letting out low moans himself. You feel like his moans sound beautiful and you want to coax even more of them out of him, so you start moving faster on his cock, and soon, more of his moans mix with yours and it sounds like a beautiful harmony. His eyes are closed and his lips parted as he moans when you move on top of him. You close the gap between your lips when he’s not watching and you catch him off guard, but he gladly kisses you back. It’s a kiss full of tongue and saliva and you seem to enjoy it too much as you clench even more on your friend’s meat and he grunts into the kiss. But you start getting tired and your movements slow down, and Kun seems to realize that. So he raises your hips a bit and keeps them in place and then he starts thrusting up and inside you, making you scream in pleasure with his rough and fast thrusts.

“Oh baby, you’re so tight,” he muses and finds your sweet spot in seconds and there you are again, moaning loudly as this spot is hit. You’re very close to the edge and you don’t even know if you can form a sentence to tell him.

“I-I’m about t-to,” you stutter and he takes the message and turns you both around quickly. You find yourself sprawled on Kun’s bed and him on top of you, thrusting in an animalistic pace that has you mewl loudly as you’re being pleasured and closer to the edge. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull his blue hair once again. That’s when you come and you see stars when you finally let go with a scream and in a matter of seconds, and as Kun prolongs your climax and you’re clenching around him, he lets go too, coming inside you with a moan. His movements soon stop and he almost collapses on top of you, but he catches himself in time and falls to the side after taking his cock out of your tight snatch.

You both lie down on Kun’s bed in silence, but it’s not awkward. It feels comfortable, you think. As comfortable it was, when you slept with Ten after sex. You turn around and look at Kun who’s looking back at you with this glow that people have after sex and a gentle smile that shows off his dimples. You smile back at him.

“We should definitely do that again,” he utters. But you can’t help but think. Should you have sex with your friends again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first smutfic! Kudos and comments will be highly appreciated. Thank you for your time.


End file.
